


Racer's revenge

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Series: When the strike fails [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Snyder is a jerk, like right after, obviously, post Jack's death, the boys are very upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: After Jack dies, Race is in charge, and Race is mad.“I’ll kill him Jack, I’ll kill the fucking Spida. I promise.” He whispered, crying again. There was no Jack to comfort him anymore.
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly
Series: When the strike fails [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Racer's revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitchiaintanonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchiaintanonymous/gifts).



Race looked down at the boy he was cradling in his arms. Jack was really gone. That left him in charge. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t think he’d be left in charge like this. He always imagined Jack being around to help out. Happy Jack. A Jack that didn’t need to be afraid of the refuge. 

“I love you Jack…” He choked on a sob. “You’s the best big brotha ever…” He blinked. 

“Y-yeah… The best J-Jack...” Crutchie said leaning on Race, sobbing. Snyder walked in the room. 

“Let’s see.” He said. Race and Crutchie held on tight to Jack. They wished he could still protect them. They wished they could protect him for once, but it was too late.

“You two.” He pointed to Race and Crutchie. “Kelly would die if anything happened to you- Oh wait, he is dead.” He smirked, causing all the sobs to get louder. 

“Stop crying. Act like men.”

“You killed our best friend!”

“Your best friend was an asshole who had it coming.”

“Don’t talk about him like that! Jack was the best! He was the biggest dreamer ever and that let him make all of us feel better. No matter how bad his day was he’d make sure we was okay. He would come back from here and act like nothing was wrong even if he was in so much pain. Jack was the best person I’ve ever met. And you’re not getting away with killing him.” Race said.

“To bad I already have.”

“Yeah well-”

“Well what? Pulitzer himself said he needed the problem gone and way from his daughter. The problem is now gone and away from his daughter.”

“No! He didn't mean it like that! He meant knock Jack around a bit, which you still shouldn't do! Not fucking stab him!” Race said. There was range in him. Rage he didn’t even know he had. 

“I’ll be back for you.” He said, leaving the room, 

“Boys,” Race said. 

_ What would Jack do? What would he say? _

“We’s gonna be okay. Things ain’t gonna be the same a-and they never will be, but we’s gonna be okay.”

“How-” Smalls asked through tears.

“I dunno. But I promise it will be. We’s getting out of here…I promise.”

“How?” Jojo asked.

“The same way Jack would. We’s escapin. Tonight. I promise.” He said and turned to Jack. 

“I’ll kill him Jack, I’ll kill the fucking Spida. I promise.” He whispered, crying again. There was no Jack to comfort him anymore. He close his eyes and imagined every single time he was upset.

_ “Race...Hey Racer. ‘S okay buddy. Everything will be okay. You’s jus’ upset and you’s allowed ta be. You’s my best friend buddy. Never forget that. I love you and I will always be here for you.” _

Except he wasn’t.

He's not always here.

He won't always be here.

The door opened again. 

“Who’s in charge now” He said. 

“M-Me.”

“Of course it’s you. One asshole to the next. Get up Higgins. You’ll be fine, nothing like your friend there.” He said.

“Race please…” Crutchie begged.

“I’ll be okay. Hold Jack… last time we can ever do that…” He said and followed the man out. 

“You and I both know he had that coming.”

“N-no… He didn’t have ta die. He…” 

_ Don’t cry Race. He brave. Jack’s always- WAS always so brave with Snyder. _

“Did the boy say anything?” The man asked. Race shook his head. “Ah so I heard his last words.”

_ What were they… is he gonna tell me? _

“Do you want to know?”

“Yes sir.”

The man began explaining and Race shut his eyes, imagining what it was. 

_ Snyder took out the knife on the terrified Jack who’s already suffered more than enough.  _

_ “N-no…” Jack looked so sad. “Please! I-I’ll do anything! I’s only seventeen! P-Please!” He was begging.  _

_ “No Kelly. This is it.” He whispered, impaling the boy. Pain he’s never felt that he would never wish upon anyone, not even Snyder. Race knew Jack wouldn’t. He didn’t have that in him.  _

_ “W...Why?” Jack asked in a soft, low, heartbreaking voice. _

Race snapped out of it. Jack’s last words was that. Just ‘why?’. Race couldn’t control it. He started sobbing. Jack didn’t deserve that. No one did. He didn’t know what came over him but he punched the man, square in the face. He didn’t care if the man killed him. 

He could see Jack again.

“Not bad.” The man said.

“Learned from Jack.” He shrugged. 

“Oh did you.” The man swung back. Race ducked.

“Learned how ta get outta it from Jack too.” 

“Ah so Jack taught you a lot.”

“Jack taught me everything I know.”

“That's why you’re so dumb?”

“Fuck you.” He said annoyed. “Why are you so calm right now?”

“Jack’s not my problem anymore, have nothing to be mad at.”

“Be mad at this.” He punched the man.

“Let me guess? This is all for Jack.”

“Mhm. You fucking murdered by best friend. My BROTHER.”

“You’re best friend is an idiot. Thought he could save all of you.”

“Didn’t he? Look, you ain’t gonna insult Jack when he ain’t even here.” 

“Jack will never be here agai-” Race punched. And he didn’t stop. He was doing it. He was beating the spider.

“This don’t feel nice do it? This is what you did to Jack since he was a little kid! He didn’t deserve that!” He screamed. Then saw the bloody knife. Jack’s blood. He grabbed it.

“Then ya took this!” He made it look like he would stab the man. He looked scared.

“Coward.” He laughed. Knowing He could say that to Jack.

“How do ya think Jackie felt? Not well that's fer damn sure. Don’t lay a hand on another fucking kid. I made a promise ta Jack n’ I don’t break promises. Wanna know what it was?” He looked at the man who was getting back up. “It was kill you and I fucking would. But Jack wouldn’t want that. Because despite all the shit you put him through, Jack was a good person. He wouldn’t wish death on anyone. Not even you. He wouldn’t want revenge. He wouldn’t want me doing that. We’s leavin and theres nothing you can do about it.” He said and went to the boys.

“Race?” Les asked.

“We’s leavin kiddo.” He said picking up Jack, who was a lot heavier than usual. 

“What are you gonna do with Jack?”

“I dunno… b-but we’s givin ‘im the goodbye he deserves.” Race said with a frown. 

“Where are we goin.”

“We gotta tell Medda…”

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me again. I deserve it.  
> Keep in mind they still need to tell Medda, Katherine and Spot...


End file.
